Blood Fest
'''Blood Fests '''are video montages which show the deaths (and injuries inbetween) of frequently-killed characters. Canon characters with blood fests include Lumpy, Giggles, Handy, and Nutty. The first fanon character to have a blood fest is Puffy. More characters are likely to have blood fests in the future, and they will be listed here. Blood fests typically have about 15 or 16 deaths; the deaths shown in the montages do not have to take place in order of episode. Offscreen deaths, debatable deaths, and deaths from fan version episodes are not shown. Characters *Puffy *Trippy *Howdy *Hippy *Josh *Robo Star *Pranky *Fungus *Poachy *Raymond *Paws *Squabbles Blood Fest Deaths Puffy Blood Fest #Puff Up, Little Chick #I have a boney feeling #A History Be Known #Why Bones Trick Pranks #Wild West Side #Puffing Paint #Playing Princess #Fates Around The World #Driving Problems #Water You Doing? #Good Point #Fright-day #A ray of sunshine #On Pins and Needles #Bust My Chops! Trippy Blood Fest #What up My Peeps!? #Ice Cream, You Scream #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Warning #The Night of the Dolphin #Dopework #Nail White Part 2 #We are the Camp-ions #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Wild West Side #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Strike! #Best of Brute-ish #Bridge the Gap Howdy Blood Fest #Mountain of Trouble #Warning #Big Bully #Stop Stair-ing #We Are the Camp-ions #Texas Hold Em' #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #You Can't Beach Me #Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed #Your Biggest Fan #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? #Olympic Shames #Mole in One #Monumental Trouble Josh Blood Fest #The Third Kind of art #A Gut Feeling #Watch Your Weeds #Portait of the Party #The Golden Girls #Whole Hearted #The Art of Trash #Neat Freakout #Sleep-Over and Out #Accidents Happen #Mark of Retribution #Oh the Memories! #Garage Fail #Monumental Trouble Hippy Blood Fest #Nail White Part 1 #Nail White Part 2 #Stay A-Drive #We are the Camp-ions #Play, what's going on? #Out of Sight, Out of Time #Crime Doesn't Pay #Idol for Minutes #Frisbee Yourself #Sting Around the Campfire #I Need a New Brain #Best of Brute-ish #Out to Lunch #Monumental Trouble #Suited for Trouble Robo Star Blood Fest #The Small Game #Puffing Paint #Warning #Pole it Together #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Sight to See #Mecha Mash #Trapping the Robot #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #Gangsters and Robbers #Nice killin ya! #I Ashed You to Go Away #The Viking and The Samurai #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Vacation Disaster Pranky Blood Fest #Pranks for the Memories #Stop Stair-ing #Out of Sight, Out of Time #Last Laugh #Paris, Trance #Driving Problems #Pranks Prank Pranky #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #April Showers #Just Hold Still #The Factories of Life #A Clothes Call #Chickening Out #Return to Slender #Suited for Trouble Fungus Blood Fest #Trash Day #Nail White Part 2 #Torn and Rip's Revenge #We Are the Camp-ions #Down 'N' Dirty #Court Odour #Fates Around The World #What's the Motor? #Too Bath, Too Sad #Down in the Dumps #Sick to the Plan #Quadruple Date #Neat Freakout #A Good Unclean Fight #Trash Talk #Cologne Again Poachy Blood Fest #Hunter Season #Slow Loris Down #Poachable Eggheads #There is no Object-tion with the HTFs #Wingless Victory #Lambs to Slaughter #I'll Trade You #Deer Kringle #Deer Kringle 2 #Dear Deer Children #See What I Saw #Hunters and Huntees #Cass of the Poacher #Ancestor Rights #From Lion to Eternity Raymond Blood Fest #Idol Care #Exit to the Tree Shop #The Beaver Who Cried Werewolf #A Certain Magical Love #Five To Nine #Where The Sunset Don't Shine] #Turning Over a New Leash #Volume One #Ebony and Ivory Tusks #Ticking time Bomb #Raymond Begins Part 2 #Frozen Hasteland #Vet You Can #Noc Nocturnal #You Won't Noc Me Down Paws Blood Fest #Noc Nocturnal #Press Paws #Shrike Two #Broke the Prize #Hangover in There #Scaredy Jack #Paws For the Camera #Ugly Huggly #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em #Laugh Paws Laugh #Best Bud-dies #Super Bat Man #From the Paws of Death #Wipe Your Paws #Santa Paws Squabbles Blood Fest #Soldier of Misfortune #Demolition Drive #Say What? #April Foolery #Just Down the Writers Block #Hip, Hip, Hooray #Burns Like the Sun #Imagine That #Idol Care #If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em #Cute Couples #From the Paws of Death #Leave the Nest #Picking at a Squab Category:Miscellaneous Category:Blood Fest